


A Rainy Afternoon

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: What happened in Adelaide?Will we ever know?Post-Series 3.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Lucien's final day in Adelaide and the weather very much reflected the mood of both himself and Jean.

They had intended to have a leisurely lunch at his hotel before going for a long walk through some of the local parks and gardens. It was something they had done on several occasions during his stay, feeling inconspicuous enough away from the familiar faces in Ballarat to hold hands as they walked. Occasionally, their arms would snake around each other without either of them being conscious of it until it had already happened.

Just as they were starting their dessert, however, the heavy rain that had been forecast to hold off until a few hours later began. The couple loitered over the rest of their meal as they discussed what to do, their gentle walk obviously no longer possible.

"We could get a bus somewhere," Lucien suggested, "Or go to that museum we enjoyed the other day."

"But you've got a long train journey ahead of you tomorrow morning. The last thing you need is a bus trip now. And the museum was enjoyable, but it wasn't very big, was it? We went around it twice."

"Hmmm," Lucien took a sip of his tea, "How about we just go up to my room? I have some books and this morning's newspapers. We can go out later on, if the rain clears up."

"Lucien!" Jean looked shocked at his suggestion, "We can't!"

"Why not?" he asked, "I'm not suggesting that we make mad, passionate love up against the wardrobe. Not that I would necessarily be _against_ that."

Jean tapped him gently on the forearm he was resting on the table across from her, blushing at both his words and the twinkle in his eye.

"Hush, Lucien! What if somebody hears you?" she demanded.

"This isn't Ballarat, Jean. Even if they did hear, they wouldn't care. Nobody knows us, anyway. And you're wearing a wedding ring."

"Not yours, though!"

"How are they supposed to know that? Look, I understand your concerns. Really, I do. But all I am saying is that we would be much more comfortable in my room. Away from prying eyes and ears."

"Well," Jean conceded, "I suppose it would be nice to spend some time alone. Just for a little while."

After finishing their meal, Jean and Lucien headed upstairs to the third floor, then walked to the end of the long corridor, where Lucien's room was.

It was the first time that Jean had been inside the room and she took a moment to look around. It was a generously-sized room, dominated by a large bed covered in blankets of various shades of blue. Opposite the bed were two armchairs and the remaining furniture was made of wood.

The sight of the wardrobe made her blush.

"It's nice," she commented, sitting down in one of the armchairs, placing her handbag down carefully on the floor beside it.

"It is, indeed," he agreed, taking the other chair "More than adequate."

The couple sat in silence for a while, occasionally commenting on the rain, how Christopher, Ruby and Amelia were getting on, or whatever other thoughts popped into their heads. Mainly, however, they remained silent, listening to the rain pounding against the window, doors opening and closing down the hall, and occasional cars driving past the hotel.

Suddenly, Jean yawned.

"Oh, sorry!" she giggled, "I guess I've forgotten what it's like to be woken up by a baby every few hours!"

Lucien smiled sympathetically, indicating the bed "You're very welcome to take a nap if you want."

She looked at him sharply, "I am fine, thank you."

Lucien laughed at her pious tone, which reminded him of when they had first met, before they got used to each other and learnt to get along.

"Once again, Jean, this isn't an attempt - it would be quite an unimaginative one, I might add - to seduce you. It is exactly what it is. The offering of my bed to a tired friend."

Jean considered the offer for a few moments, feeling his eyes on her, blushing as she briefly wondered what an imaginative attempt at seducation on his part would look like. And if it would involve that bloody wardrobe, which was still visible in the corner of her eye.

"Jean?" he interrupted the thought, much to her disappointment.

"Okay. Thank you, Lucien. That would be nice."

Jean removed her cardigan and shoes, but left her blouse firmly buttoned up to the neck. Lucien knew better than to suggest he borrow a pair of his pyjamas, or even one of the shirts he had purchased, so her clothes didn't get creased.

Jean climbed into the bed and shifted until she was comfortable. Sighing deeply, she smiled in contentment.

With her eyes still closed, she heard the words leave her mouth almost before she thought them.

"Lie down with me? So we can talk?"

Lucien hardly dared to believe what he thought he had heard.

"Um, really?" was all the response he could manage.

"Yes," she patted the space next to her on the bed, "Over the blankets, though. If you don't mind."

Lucien was so pleased to be asked that he even managed to resist asking her teasingly what would happen if he did mind. If he had, he was quite sure the invitation would be rekoved immediately. With no chance of repetition.

Climbing onto the bed carefully, Lucien laid down on his back, still fully clothed.

After a moment, he felt Jean's hand move slowly over the blankets to meet his. In silence, their fingers entwined and they held on to each other quietly.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hello," he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien wasn't sure how much later it was when his eyes drifted open. The rain seemed to have stopped and blue sky could be seen streaming through the window.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead," a voice whispered near his ear.

It was only then that Lucien registered exactly where he was, and what was going on next to him.

While he was asleep, Jean had turned onto her side and curled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. One of her arms was thrown daringly over his chest, as if they did this all the time.

He hardly dared to move as he felt gentle fingers run over his chest, venturing beneath the edge of his suit jacket so briefly that he wouldn't be surprised if he had, in fact, imagined it.

He caught the wandering hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing it gently.

"You're a bad influence, Mrs Beazley," he laughed.

"Yes, well, we all know who I get _that_ from," she replied, resting his hand back on his chest.

Lucien turned to her and smiled wickedly. The smile grew wider as he noticed that she wasn't moving away from him.

In fact, she almost seemed to be...

_"Umpf."_

The muffled noise escaped his lips as they were covered firmly by a pink-lipsticked pair, softer than he had ever imagined them to be.

He was in too much shock to do much at first, but luckily the lips on his didn't seem to mind. They were gentle at first, waiting for his to catch up, then became less so, shocking him with their voracity.

Lucien moved, not breaking the kiss, until he was lying on his side. Jean's hand ventured down his chest to his stomach, then moved onto his hips. He gasped as they ran, very gently, over the seat of his trousers.

 _"Jean!"_ he gasped, half in shock and half in arousal as the hands returned to a less dangerous location, on his back.

Jean smiled into the kiss, but made no move to pull away. In fact, she deepened it once again, pushing her tongue into Lucien's mouth, which was met by his own enthusiastically.

Gaining courage, Lucien ran his arm down Jean's back before resting on her hip for a moment, giving her the time to stop him if she wanted to, before he continued.

His hand moved over the back of her skirt and he groaned as he felt the firmness of her bottom through the fabric. Daringly, he massaged it gently, before squeezing it playfully.

The moan Jean let out in response was, without a doubt, the most erotic sound he had ever heard.

The kiss slowly became lighter, less insistent, as they both realised that they were going to have to stop what they were doing, or they would be at very great risk of doing something they probably wouldn't regret anywhere near as much as they should.

Finally, reluctantly, their lips parted.

Sweat tinged their foreheads and as their eyes met, they both struggled to catch their breath.

Jean blushed, "Oh...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Lucien leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You never, _ever,_ need to apologise for doing that, Jean. To tell you the truth, I rather enjoyed it."

Jean buried her smile in his chest, knowing she had turned bright red. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"Well, yes," she tried to sound matter-of-fact, "I have to admit that I thought it was quite pleasant as well."

"I'm glad to hear it." he grinned, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jean grinned back, but her gaze was drawn to something behind her companion.

"The time!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed "If I don't leave soon I'll be late for dinner. Whatever would I tell Christopher and Ruby?"

"Tell them you've been busy luring a handsome doctor into bed with you," he said, unable to hide the smug smile on his face.

 _"Men!"_ Jean laughed as she rolled her eyes, "One little kiss and you're going to become insufferable, I can tell. Anyway, you were _on_ the bed, not in it if I remember correctly."

"That was _much more_ than one little kiss," Lucien stood up and walked up behind Jean as she fixed her hair and lipstick in the mirror over the dressing table.

He placed his arms around her waist, enjoying the way she leaned back into him. Smiling at her in the mirror, he leant down to place a row of kisses along her neck, making her squirm.

"Lucien!" she moaned quietly, "Please! We need to stop this. Or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Is that a promise?" he teased, raising eyebrow at her reflection.

Jean could not stop herself from giggling, but continued speaking as she straightened her skirt and blouse before putting her cardigan back on.

"I really do have to go. And we can't...oh, Lucien," she sighed, "Please don't think that being a religious, traditional old housekeeper means that I don't have...that I don't want..."

She cleared her throat as her face reddened again.

 _"You,"_ she eventually whispered, "It just...can't be yet."

Lucien moved forwards and took both of her hands in his. Jean could tell that he was doing his absolute best to be serious and sincere, but she could still detect a hint of smugness in his eyes. She suspected it would probably stay there.

After all, neither of them had many expectations to do much beyond holding hands unless and until things became more official. If they even managed that much, once they were in gossipy Ballarat.

Maybe a peck on the cheek occasionally, in the privacy of their own home. When they _did_ manage to get it to themelves.

But definitely not what had just taken place.

Jean felt very brazen all of a sudden. And to her surprise, she rather liked it.

"I understand," Lucien said gently, "And I will be led by you on this...matter."

"Well," Jean said, "In that case, we will...see how things develop when we are both back home."

"Yes, we will," Lucien said as he squeezed her hands and kissed her on the cheek before she slid her feet back into her shoes and picked up her handbag.

Lucien opened the door for her.

"Oh, there's just one more thing, if I may," she said, turning as she stood in the doorway, his eyes locked on hers, "Before you go outside again, you might want to sort your lipstick out. I don't think it's _quite_ your colour!"

Jean darted out before Lucien could respond, and he laughed lightly as he looked in the mirror and saw Jean's pink lipstick smudged all over his mouth.

Not quite ready to part with it yet, he ran a finger over his lips, and over every bit of the lipstick, remembering just how delicious her lips had felt like against his.


End file.
